YuGiOh White Nightmare Chronicles
by Meep A Person
Summary: The beginning of the White Nightmare Chronicles. Started out as an Open forum RPG. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I like criticism, and my friends will too. Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-1**This originally started out as an open forum RPG. The plot got really interesting, so I decided to add it on to here. I did not write everything myself, I am just the one who edited and combined numeral posts into one.**

**Credits go to: Organics, FlashofRed, CyberRose, Darkmirageknight, Reihunter (Who's character profile will be added in soon) and Zerato ast. **

**Character Profiles:**

Name: Daisuke Kurosaki

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Blond

Style: Messy

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Fair to Slightly Tan

Body Type: Thin to slightly muscular

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 132 lbs

Clothes: Unbuttoned, tailed Obelisk Blue uniform over a blank, white T-shirt, black slacks rolled up over the heels, Obelisk Blue sneakers, a blue baseball cap and glasses.

Personality: Usually quiet in groups, but likes to joke around and chat with friends. He's not much of a leader, but will take the position if needed. He is pretty optimistic and tries to find the bright side of things, but can still get disappointed. In duels, he can have a good time, but stays serious at the same. However, if he gets way behind and close to losing due to misplays, he becomes flustered. He is an aggressive duellist and likes to summon a lot of strong monsters to inflict big damage to his opponent's Life Points. When he's not duelling, he likes writing, listening to music, and eating yogurt cups. He also enjoys playing tennis, baseball, and riding his friend's D-Wheel.

History: When he was growing up, Daisuke's family lived in Satellite on the verge of poverty. When he discovered the Under duelling circuit that the Security of Neo Domino City didn't know about, he forged himself a deck and started betting money on duels to support his family and started developing his skills. Over time, a friend of his family's, Skyler, offered to help sneak him into Neo Domino City so he could enrol at Duel Academy and shoot for the Pro Leagues where he could make a lot more money then he ever would in the Under. On the way, they were spotted by the Security and Skyler gave Daisuke his D-Wheel to escape on while he gave himself up to the police. Reluctantly, Daisuke was convinced to do so and promised to not let his friend's sacrifice be in vein. At the Duel Academy, he was placed in Ra Yellow for his impressive tactics in the exams and was able to graduate into Obelisk Blue at the end of the year. Now, he enters his second year with high hopes for the future.

Deck: Immortal Timeman - Custom cards based on effects that happen in the future and do a lot of resurrecting monsters from the graveyard for a limited time.

D-Wheel: Both ends are silver and the mid-body has a blue diamond on both sides. The rear has a cerulean "S" on it painted on by Skyler and the front is shaped like an arrowhead. It's painted blue with a silver cross. In the front is a detachable new model Battle City duel disk and windshield.

Name: Keiji Kisuke (not trying to make a line of bleach related surnames)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair Colour: Black

Style Shoulder length, spiked out at ends.

Eye Colour: Grey

Skin Tone: Fair

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 128 lbs

Clothes: Black (possibly leather) jacket with two yellow streaks down the front of the right arm, Plain grey shirt underneath. Black Jeans with black and white sneakers.

Personality: Quiet, among groups small and large. Oblivious to most peoples existence and quite ignorant of other people. During duels he always stays calm and collected (like when jaden and zane truesdale duel for the first time, remember?) and never lets the opponent know that he's slipped. He isn't concerned and barely ever listens to what the opponent says or does during their turn. While he's not duelling he would normally go and sleep in an unknown location to sit by himself and drink black coffee. The only times where he'd really feel like he needs to talk is either when he's taking his turn or telling innocent people how pathetic they are compared to him or other people.

History: He had a boring upbringing as his father died in a war while his mother continually works all hours of the day (doing some unknown job that seems to bring in a lot of money). Nobody knows if he'd had any previous duel experience but he does have an astounding streak of luck. He is in rah yellow because of his insulting attitude towards those above him.

Deck: A strange custom dark based deck that utilizes several archfiends with his 3 favourite monsters : Sky scourge invincil, Dark armed dragon and The dark creator. His most well-known synchro monsters are Arch-Commander Kurai, Mental Sphere Archfiend and Archfiend Heiress.

Name: Alejandro de Castellas

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown, with red highlights

Style: Long bangs, and straight-haired

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Tan, with a slight hint of rose

Body Type: Slender, but will well-defined muscles

Height: 5'11

Weight: 136 lbs

Clothes: A long-sleeved, open-collared oxford shirt, usually white. Designer jeans, usually black or light blue mixed with white (Painter's jeans), with a brown leather belt. Alejandro also carries a small wooden bead necklace his mother gave him when he was little. Since has outgrown the necklace, he hangs it from the pocket of his jeans. This item is of great personal value to him, for it marks the "end of the only love he ever had."

Personality: Appears friendly and outgoing. Popular in groups, but hardly ever shows his true feelings. Alejandro is usually sought after by various girls thanks to his good looks and large fortune. However, he deflects them with no trouble, since the loneliness in his heart leaves no room for love. Cynical and unusually heartless, he despises relationships of any kind and views relationships, even friendship, with disdain and contempt.

Alejandro is strong-willed and passionate in all that he does, especially Duelling. Slightly vain and a loner by nature. During Duels, he is intense and even cruel to his opponents, although at first it may not appear so. Alejandro loves to play with his opponents, getting into their heads and psyching them out.

While Duelling, he depends more so on Monster Effects than ATK/DEF power. He is intelligent, and mildly studious, but prefers to be outside. Loves music and dancing.

History: Alejandro is the only son of a rich Spanish businessman who is a Chairman of Europe's Duel Monsters Corporation. Having travelled the world over several times, Alejandro is well-acquainted with several countries, and is fluent in French, Spanish, English, Japanese, and Italian. His mother died when he was very young, and Alejandro's father took the loss very deeply, retreating further and further into his work. Since they're always continuously traveling, Alejandro has made hardly any friends, and certainly hasn't met anyone to love.

He expresses a dislike for his father's business partners, since several of them are corrupt. Alejandro is also competitive, but not to the point where winning is the only thing that matters. He has lost few times in his Duelling career, and is currently being spotted by several Duel Monsters Corporations interested in drafting him into the Pro Leagues.

Deck: Alejandro runs a 'Tragic Romance' Deck, which bears a resemblance to his lonely life and lack of love. It is composed of several monsters that reflect romantic themes and various support cards. Most of his monsters have low ATK/DEF, and depend on their monster effects which activate when he takes a certain amount of Battle Damage. Due to his Deck, Alejandro is not above taking severe Battle/Effect Damage to win the Duel. Despite this, he treasures his cards since they are one of the few things he can claim as his own. His signature monster is 'The Heartbroken Maiden' and his signature Spell Card is 'Heartbroken Offering.'

D-Wheel: Since Alejandro is wealthy, he can afford the best D - Wheels on the market. His D - Wheel is red, with purple trim on the bodywork, and with two amethyst designs on the side. His on-Wheel Duel Disk is white. His helmet is also red, and his D - Wheel comes with a windshield wiper.

Name: Miriallia Alster

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Light Brown

Style: 2 Pigtails, bound with long pink ribbon.

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Fairly Pale

Body Type: Thin

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 115 lbs

Clothes: Pink blouse, Always unbuttoned at the top. Always holding a Pink stuffed rabbit. Wears light blue short denim pants, and comfortable flip flops.

Personality: Despite her otherwise cute appearance, Miriallia is quite sadistic and cruel. She appears nice on the surface, talking in a very polite and soft tone. It makes her very popular, and she has lots of "Friends", but she would just as soon hurt them. Most of her joy comes from defeating duellists under her, in the cruellest of fashions. Outside of duelling, she enjoys arranging her stuffed animals, chewing bubblegum and listening to classical music.

History: At a very young age, both of her parents died in a plane crash on their way to Hawaii, (or so she keeps telling herself.) she was left alone with no one to attend to her but her parent's butler, Jeremy. She is quite wealthy, and spoils herself often by buying Stuffed animals and adding them to her collection. She often joins in amateur duelling tournaments, pretending to be a newbie, but as soon as the duel starts, her real sadistic personality comes out and she does whatever she can to prolong her opponent's suffering.

Deck: Mystic Maidens - Cards with a general theme of destroying Spell and Trap cards. Like Miriallia, they are beautiful, but extremely cruel.

D-Wheel: A Modified Hot pink Stingray (2 wheels in the front, 1 in the back). The tires are white, and on the front there is a fairly large Rabbit logo. Underneath the seat there is a special compartment, where her deck and repainted Pink Duel disk is stored.

**Due to the multiple contributors, writing styles will differ throughout the story. **

**And Now its time for the show...**

The sun was setting in the west, painting the evening sky a brilliant orange above the island of Duel Academy. The island itself was now quiet except for a few bird songs. It was the hallways of the main building where the hustle and bustle was taking place. The students had just arrived and were called to gather into the gymnasium for a announcement by the chancellor. Friends were grouped up and talking about their breaks, some upperclassmen wore worried expressions as they glanced around the unfamiliar place, and some upperclassmen were helping them out as others treated them as trash. A few teachers were scattered around, trying to keep peace and to hurry the mob into the gym.

2nd year Obelisk Blue Daisuke Kurosaki was walking along the hall alone as he preferred to be. After a few minutes of struggling through the crowd, he made his way into the great room and took a seat in the top row. He pulled out his CD player and started listening to it as he waited for everyone else to enter the gym.

Miriallia pushed violently through the hordes of people trying to enter the large gym. She didn't have to try very hard however, people were stepping out of her way left and right. Perhaps it was her small, subtle smile. But it was most likely her muscular butler, walking on her right, gently pushing people aside.

"Jeremy, I Cannot believe that you're forcing me to attend such a pitiful academy." Miriallia said, with utmost contempt.

"It is only for the year Miriallia, besides, it was one of your parent's last wishes that you become an elite duellist."

"But I already AM Elite."

"It has already been decided Miriallia."

"Ugh, Fine. I'll simply defeat everyone here and prove to you and my late parents... No, the WORLD that I am elite!!" She said, softly, sweetly, but with an undertone of insanity.

They both entered the gym, which was brightly lit.

"Tch, Fluorescent lights, how crude."

"This is where I leave your Miriallia."

"Whatever Jeremy."

The husky butler pushed through the crowd again out of the gym.

She took a seat 3 rows from the top, where she could hear annoying music playing very loudly. She stood up and turned around.

"Hey you!! Turn that crap off!!"

Daisuke turned the headset off and looked down at her. "Sorry, princess, I had no idea I was interfering in your personal zone," he said calmly with a hint of sarcasm. "If you'd look around, this whole place is practically empty, you could find somewhere else to sit instead of yellowing at me." With that, he stood up and walked off toward another part of the gymnasium.

"That's right you better run. Haha, Little fool. You don't even know who you're dealing with."

"I'm sensing some tension," said senior Obelisk student Zack Logan as he plonked himself down somewhere in the row between the two, and started flicking a small pocket lighter on and off in his hand.

"Mister Logan!" Shouted one of the nearby teachers, "Give me that at once!"

With a small sigh, Zack tossed the lighter over to the teacher. "That was new and everything," he whispered to Daisuke with a grin. "How's it goin' there, Jeeves?" He said rather rudely to the butler trying to push his way through the oncoming river of children.

Miriallia turned to Jeremy, who had still not made it out of the gym yet.

"Jeremy, Just leave, and don't listen to this snivelling pyro."

"Oooh, feisty! I like that in a woman," said Zack mockingly. "Anyways, I hear you're new to the academy, missy," Zack said, leaning in, "You're in for one hell of a year."

With that, he stood up, seeing some of his friends, and walked off.

"God, is Everyone here a complete dunce? No matter."

She shook her head, seemingly erasing the last few moments. She had that cute smile on her face again, and went to introduce herself to a group of chatty girls that just entered the gym.

**This was a prologue. Next Chapter will be a lot bigger and will need a lot more editing to fix continuity problems. Please tell me what you think so it will be worthwhile to post. **


	2. White Nightmare Chronicles Chapter 2

-1After chatting lengthily with the girls, the gym was nearly full, so she went to find a different seat.

"Well, that conversation was utterly fruitless, all those girls could talk about were the "Cute Boys"" She said mockingly. Craning her neck, she noticed the only spot was next to the rude pyromaniac.

"Oh wonderful, too bad I'm not fireproof." She went to sit down, not even glancing in his direction, but telepathically willing her hate in his direction.

"So then the doctor says, 'If that's the thermometer, then where's my pencil?!'" With that, the group of boys burst in to laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes after hearing the punchline to his friend's rather obscene joke, Zack turned round to see Miriallia sitting next to him, staring pointedly forward.

"Hey, you again! Man, I knew you couldn't resist me, but this is just ridiculous!" She continued to stare ahead.

"I saw you talking to my little fan club over there," Zack said rather cockily, "nice girls, aren't they? Shame they're a little air headed." Miriallia continued to stare.

"Say, where'd that nice butler of yours go?" Still, she stared. Seeing her jaw grow noticeably tighter, Zack decided to provoke at least some sort of response. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and said,

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" After a rather severe slap round the face, Zack turned to his friends.

"She digs me." Content with the small growl he heard behind him, he chuckled and turned his attention towards the Chancellor.

Miriallia clutched her hand tightly, it was still stinging. The chancellors lecture was incredibly boring. So she pulled her deck out of her pocket and started to thumb through it. Giggling to herself quietly. Suddenly, 4 people dressed in teacher uniforms walked into the gym and stood on either side of the chancellor. The tall, blonde old man cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Ahem, Could I have all students new to the academy please join me on the floor."

Miriallia looked up from her deck, sighed and slowly got up, making sure she stepped on the pyro's foot before going down to the floor. There were quite a few duellists that came down.

"We will now begin the dorm testing duels. Since there are a large number of you, instead of the traditional 4 examiners, there will be 5 today." Murmurs of surprise went around the room. Miriallia just yawned and began picking at her nails.

"I, Chancellor Bernardo will be the 5th examiner."

"Boooo-rrrinnggg, Can we get this over with old man?"

"Excuse me young lady?"

"Oh, do you have your hearing aide turned down, Old Man?"

"Well, since you're deciding to be so rude, You will be the first one to duel me. And I warn you, I will not be using an exam deck."

"Use whatever you want geezer, it will make no difference!" Miriallia giggled and she walked to the centre of the room, the Chancellor followed slowly behind her, taking his time.

"Oh, I didn't realized I was duelling an old man who also happened to be a cripple!" She said sweetly.

Finally, Bernardo reached the centre and activated his duel disk.

"Lets begin, child."

Miriallia also activated her Hot pink duel disk.

"Game on, Geezer!" She winked.

"Haha!" Exclaimed Zack, "Looks like our little friend's gonna be dueling the chancellor!"

_'Now,' _he thought. _'Time to see if she's as good as she seems to think she is…'_ Zack had caught a glimpse of her deck earlier, as she was looking through it.

_'I for one wasn't impressed, but...looks can be deceiving.'_

Daisuke was sitting next to one of his friends at the top row, watching the first duels begin, but their attention was more on Miriallia's duel with the chancellor. As neither of them had seen the chancellor duel before, they had no idea how this match would turn out, but they had heard rumours of an lost duelling style known only by the chancellor and wondered in Miriallia would be able to defeat him.

"Can you believe her? Badmouthing the chancellor like that of all things," Daisuke's friend said.

"If I were the chancellor, she'd be on a boat off this island right now. But you got to admit, she is kind of cute." With a slight laugh, he added "Do you think she's seduced the chancellor?"

"Well, every rose has its thorns," Daisuke replied, gazing down at the arena thoughtfully. "She talks a big game. But the question is, can she play one?"

Bernardo - 3700

Miriallia - 7200

Hah! You've barely touched me Old geezer!

"Tch, My turn Brat." The Chancellor drew a card slowly, but then he perked up.

"Here we go, I play, Charge of the Light Brigade!! It lets me search my deck for a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster, but I must send 3 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." 3 cards flashed from his deck to his graveyard, and an amazing warrior dressed in white and gold armour appeared on the field.

"Meet my Lightsworn Paladin, Jain."

"Pfft, 1800 attack points can't take down Lucy geezer, put on your glasses."

"You will see child. Jain, attack her Mystic Maiden, Lucy."

The beautiful maiden was impaled with Jain's sword, and exploded into pixels.

"Oh? What was that?"

"Jain gains 300 attack points when she attacks your monster."

"Tch."

Bernardo - 3700

Miriallia - 6900

"That still doesn't do much, hehe."

"I end my turn. And since Jain is on the field, I must send 2 cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard." Two more cards flashed from the chancellor's deck to his graveyard, and Mirialla drew a card slowly, imitating Bernardo.

"Excellent. I Summon, Mystic Maiden Orichallia from my hand by paying 800 life points!"

"No so fast child, I pay half my life points to activate Solemn Judgement!"

Bernardo - 1850

Miriallia - 6100

A large bearded mage appeared on the field and a bolt of lightning from his finger struck Orichallia.

"And you call yourself a Teacher?! Orchicallia cannot be destroyed by the effects of monster or Trap cards!!"

"Damn. Continue child."

"Alrighty! Heehee! Next I Normal Summon Mystic Maiden Claire! But she isn't staying for long!! I Tribute her to special summon Mystic Maiden Lorielli from my hand! And since Orichallia is also a Tuner monster, Synch up you two!!" The two maidens exploded in a bright white light and an extremely beautiful woman appeared on the field. "Thats my Mystic Maiden, Jodie!!"

"2400 Attack points won't end the duel."

"Yes, Which is why I activate, Maiden's Spell - Kuchinose!! I get to special Summon a level 3 or Maiden from my deck!' A small girl dressed in a priestess uniform began making signs in the air, slowly a yellow light surrounded her

"I Flip Magic Drain!" A winged demon flew out of the card, and tried to get to the girl casting the spell, but was blocked by a blue aura.

"Hmm? It failed?"

"Yes you old geezer! While Jodie is on the field, Neither of us can destroy or negate Spell or Trap cards, except with a Mystic Maiden card!" The winged goblin disappeared, leaving only the Paladin on Bernardo's side of the field. "So, with Kuchinose, I Special Summon Mystic Maiden - Noire! She has 1550 attack points! Jodie, Attack Jain!!" A beam of blue light came out of the Maiden's outstretched hand, and the Paladin exploded.

"Gah!"

Bernardo - 1250

Miriallia - 6100

"Good game, Child."

"Was It? Well, I guess it comes to no surprise that a geezer like you enjoys a boring duel like this! Noire! Attack him Directly!!" The long black-haired maiden rushed up to Bernardo and embraced him, then large metal claws appeared out of her long sleeves, and slashed him violently.

"Grah!"

"I'm done!" Miriallia said cheerily as her duel disk retracted.

"You can tell me where I'm put later, Geezer! 3"

Slowly, imitating Bernardo again, she went back up to her seat beside the pyro.

"Nice, very nice," said Zack, as Miriallia resumed her seat next to him. "Of course, the chancellor hasn't duelled in years, so technically you just defeated a _novice_, but...a win's a win I guess; I wouldn't dare spoil it for you."

"Well then, Its a good thing that I enjoy crushing novices like him then. Of course, He was a much more difficult opponent than _you_ will be. Hehe."

Several hours after the chancellors defeat to Miriallia, the Rah yellows started to crowd in the dorm discussing the strange and slightly shocking events that had earlier taken place. During this period of time, the infamous student "Keiji Kisuke" was sitting on his own drinking several cups of coffee.

"Did you guys see how much of a loser the chancellor looked? He's gonna make _US_ look pathetic next!"

"Yeah, you're right. But what do you think of his opponent? Pretty good huh." Someone behind them whistled inappropriately.

"Shut up you idiot, she didn't look that good!"

"Are you kidding, what are you talking about?!"

The crowds started to shrink until once again Keiji was alone.

He pulled out his deck from the right pocket in his dark jeans, and blankly stared at the top card. After several minutes he closed his eyes and returned his deck to his pocket, and began to smirk.

"Her, name... is Miriallia. Well then, I guess we may have an intriguing duel for once."

"Well Well, Obelisk on the first try. And I didn't even have to duel that hard!"

Miriallia shouted while walking on the grounds towards the obelisk Dormitory. The girls around her laughed loudly, and dispersed on the path to their respectful dormitories.

"Ugh, blue is totally not my color, I wonder If i can get Jeremy to dye this pink for me.. "

The Obelisk girls around her laughed again, and they continued onto the dormitory.

"Our little princess made it to Obelisk, eh?" Daisuke said as he was walking toward the Obelisk dorm.

"Could it just be props for beating the chancellor?" his friend added. "Although, I do admit her cards were impressive. The chancellor seemed to be holding back, I've heard he knows a long lost strategy, but Lightsworns are pretty common." Catching up to the Obelisk girls in front of them, Daisuke's friend noticed Miriallia.

"Well, if you ever want the Obelisk's welcome Miriallia, I'm sure Daisuke will give you a duel."

"A duel?" Daisuke said. "Sure, but my duel disk is back in the dorm on my D-Wheel." With that, he turned to keep walking toward the dorm.

Miriallia Ignored the boy talking to her, walking slowly with her hands behind her back.

_"I can't believe those morons pollute the air I breathe with that pointless chatter." _She thought. Miriallia looked to her left and saw a large group of trees. Presumably a small forest.

_"Oo That looks like an interesting place to walk through." _She proceeded down another path and sauntered towards the dark forest. Turning away from Daisuke walking toward the dorm, his friend saw Mirillia leaving. "Hey, where are you going!" he shouted after her. "When someone challenges you to a duel, you answer them, not just walk away!" And under his breath, he added, "How rude could a person be?" Miriallia heard shouting in the distance, but she didn't care, she was taking in the scenery around her. The trees cut out almost all of the light, even if it was rather bright out. She pulled her music player out of her pocket, and began listening to Beethoven's 5th. Humming it to herself.

Zack was on his way up to the chancellor's office, after breaking yet another academy computer. It's not like he was bad with technology, the damn thing just wouldn't turn on.

_'Heh, turns out it was never plugged in,' _Zack thought to himself as he knocked on the door of the chancellor's office.

"Come in!" He heard from the other side. Entering slowly, he watched the chancellor look up from some papers on his desk. "Ah...Zack. Mr. Fujiwara informed me that you've broken yet another academy computer?"

"Yes sir."

"How many is this so far?"

"The thirteenth, I think sir." Zack said, staring at the papers on the desk. They seemed to be documents on the new arrivals at the academy.

"Zack, you realise I'll have to give you another detention for this?"

"I do. Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"About your duel this morning. you're not really that...-"

"Not really that bad, am I?"

"Sorry sir, but I expected you to beat her."

"Well, Miss Alster is a new student, I'd rather not dampen her spirits. Back on topic, I expect you to arrive at Mr. Fujiwara's office tomorrow morning; he can decide what your punishment will be. You may leave."

"Thank you, sir." Zack said with a bow.

_'Don't want to dampen her spirits, eh?_' He pondered as he left the office. _'Of course not...that'll be my job.'_

The forest ended and came out on a beautiful, seemingly untouched flat plain of grass. After walking through this field, she noticed the land suddenly dropped off, and looked over the ocean.

"This is how it should be. No moronic people, just me, the land, the water, and some insects."

She sighed peacefully and sat down with her feet over the edge of the cliff, listening to her music.

Feeling slightly more bored than usual, Keiji decided to go and hang out at his usual spot over by the Cliffside. He made his way towards his normal spot, when he noticed an unfamiliar person sitting in his exact spot. Rather than ask her to move, or sit next to her, Keiji decided to walk the Cliffside, watching the swaying current below just waiting until this girl gets the hint. Miriallia noticed someone come stand near her, also looking off the cliff. _"Ugh, What does that idiot want?" _she thought. The girl pulled off her headphones. "What the hell do you want, weirdo?"

"Tch, how rude. Hehehehe, I guess, you've taken my place, would you mind giving it up? If not I'll just have to take back my place by force." He slouched over and put his hands in his pockets, walking back towards Miriallia. He took out his deck and activated his duel disk. Then started scratching his head while waiting for a response.

"Haha, You? Duel me?" she got up "Don't make me laugh. I'll crush you." She activated her duel disk, which shone bright pink in the evening light.

On his way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm, Zack spotted a group of boys around the forest edge shouting something about a "duel" and a "cute girl". Of course all Zack needed to hear was "cute girl" and he was over there like a shot.

"What's going on," he asked hopefully, "and who's this cute girl you guys are talking about?"

"Oh, it's just our little princess being her charming self," Daisuke's friend said. "She ran off into the woods when we challenged her to a duel." He finally turned to see who had spoken to see Zack. "Hey, you're Zack Logan, aren't you? Daisuke's told me about you. A pyromaniac he said you were?"

"Pyromaniac? Well, yeah, I don't like to talk about it..." Zack said, suddenly saddened. "Anyways, 'princess'? I can guess who that is." He said, perking up again.

"Well, I'm off to challenge her. Coming?" He asked the group. Not waiting for an answer, he marched off towards the cliffs. "Although..." Suddenly stopping, he turned around. "One of you wants to duel her as well, right?" It was then Daisuke showed up, strapping a duel disk onto his arm. He looked up to see his friend and Zack. "Hey, Tyson, what happened to Miriallia?" he asked.

"She just walked off," his friend replied. "But our little princess sure is the popular one. Looks like Zack is trying to duel her as well."

"Let me get this straight," Zack said to Daisuke, "You want to duel Alster, I want to duel Alster, but the chances are she's only gonna duel one of us, if she wants to duel at all." As he finished the sentence, he pulled out his PDA.

"What d'you say we have ourselves a duel to decide who challenges her?" He said as he sent a message from his PDA.

"My boys are bringing my D-Wheel round as we speak; so...what's your decision...uh, what's your name again?"

"A riding duel, eh?" Daisuke replied, smirking. "Sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've taken my D-Wheel for a spin." He turned to return to the dorm where his D-Wheel was parked. "The name's Daisuke, by the way. Let's meet at the east coast."

"A riding duel on the first day?" Tyson mused. "Exciting!" With that, he ran to catch up with Daisuke.

"Haha! I guess it doesn't matter which I destroy! Astella, Destroy his Pandemonium Field Spell!"

The world around them ebbed away as the Maiden shot a bright pink orb in the air. "And now since your Pandemonium is gone, your Archfiend General goes with it!"

"Whatever, Continue." her opponent said rather impatiently.

"You'll pay for that insolent attitude! Astella, attack him directly!!" Astella held up her Staff and pointing it directly at Keiji. A pink beam shot out of it and hit him directly in the chest.

"Guh!"

Keiji - 3400

Miriallia - 5300

"And now I end my turn!"

"Fine, I Draw. And I play, Lightning Vortex. It destroys your Astella."

"No, My maiden!!" She shouted and thunderclouds formed and lightning rained down on the purple-clad maiden.

"Next I play Dark Resonator in attack mode. He will attack you directly"

"Ack!"

Keiji - 3400

Miriallia - 4000

"1300 is merely a scratch! My turn and I draw!'

Miriallia furiously took a card from the top of her deck, her face was flustered with anger.

"I play Mystic Maiden - Lucy in attack mode! Then I'll set 1 card face-down. My Lucy's 1800 attack points will easily run over Dark Resonator!" The maiden muttered a few words and a great green flash of energy hit the dark fiend head on.

"Hmm. Well, I take damage, but I'm afraid dark Resonator needs to be hit twice before he goes down."

Keiji - 2900

Miriallia - 4000

"Fine! Its all fine!"

"I Draw. I set 1 monster face down, and end."

"How incredibly boring!!" Miriallia said, getting her mocking spirit back.

"Next I summon Mystic Maiden Karen!! She'll attack your facedown monster!!" A Large, fiendish looking tomato appeared on the field for a moment, then exploded into pixels.

"Tch, such an ugly fruit!!"

"With Mystic Tomato's effect, I summon another."

"Booo-rring! Lucy attack his Resonator!"

Keiji - 2400

Miriallia - 4000

"Hmph! Weakling, its your turn!"

"I draw. Now I'll tribute Mystic Tomato to summon Skull Archfiend of Light."

"No way, I activate torrential Tribute! It destroys all monsters on the field!" A great wave of blue lightning washed over the field, obliterating all the monsters.

"Your move."

"Good choice moron!! Now I summon Another Lucy from my hand! She'll attack directly!"

Keiji - 600

Miriallia - 4000

"I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Get out of this!"

"That I shall. Draw!." The boy smirked.

"With that Torrential tribute you totalled the number of dark monsters in my graveyard to 10. Now By removing my hand and field from play, which are empty, I can special summon my ultimate monster from my hand!" A huge black mass began forming on the field.

"No way!! I won't let that happen! I activate Cry of Maiden!! By discarding my only card from my hand and paying 2000 life points, I can negate your summon!!"

Keiji - 600

Miriallia - 2000

"My monster's effect activates, If it is targeted by an effect, I can roll a die. If the result is 1, the effect is negated." A large holographic dice appeared above the field. "Go!" the boy shouted. The die rushed towards the ground and bounced a few times, landing in the centre of the field. It appeared to almost land on 1 but then slowly teetered over, landing on 3.

"Damn." the boy sighed.

"Haha! All that for nothing!" Lucy let out a scream so shrill, that the black mass shattered and fell to the ground in jagged pieces.

"Hmm. Well, I end. Finish this up, Girl."

"Damn right I will! Lucy Attack him directly!!" Seconds later, the duel was over in a flash of light, and the monsters holograms disappeared.

"Good game." Keiji said as he held out his hand. Mirialla slapped away his handshake.

"Not even close. That was too easy. Now go away and leave me alone."

As the sun was setting, painting the sky a brilliant orange, Zack leaned against his sleek, crimson D-Wheel, examining his deck until Daisuke's arrival, his leg twitching with excitement.

"Haha! With you guys in my deck, there's no way we can lose!" He told his cards. Looking up, he could see Daisuke and his friend approaching the beach he stood upon, wheeling what he assumed was his opponent's D-Wheel.

"Things are about to heat up."

"You're prompt," Tyson commented as the two came onto the meadow.

A cement path had been paved over the grass designed for riding duels. It stretched the length of the east coast which was actually the top of a cliff a couple dozen feet above the Pacific Ocean. The track was far from simple. It was placed dangerously close to the cliff, so one had to be careful. It then wrapped around the medical wing along a hill to curve and go on the edge of the forest where the caretakers had apparently intentionally let the branches grow and intercept duellists. It was then a straight path to the lake next to the Obelisk dorm where a ramp rested for the D-Wheelers to jump over. Immediately afterwards was another curve to turn back to the beginning of the track. Tyson whistled as he observed all this. "Are you guys sure about this?" he said. "This can't be safe."

"This is an intermediate track," Daisuke replied. "Obelisk D-Wheelers use it all the time. There is also a beginners' track on the west coast near the Slifer dorm that has few obstacles. Don't worry, Tyson, we'll be fine." He gripped the handle bar of his D-Wheel tighter as he pushed it alongside him to where Zack waited. "So, are you ready?" he said.

"Haha, alrighty!" Shouted Zack as he revved his engine. "Let's ride!"

"DUEL!" Both of them shouted, and they were off, just as the field spell, Speed World activated.

Zack:4000 LP

Daisuke:4000 LP

"I'll set a card facedown and summon Frembell Dragunov in attack mode!" (1100/200) Shouted Zack as a large dragon appeared beside him, flames shooting from it's mouth and wearing thick, brown armour.

"Your move, sunshine!"

"My move! Draw!" Daisuke said, swiping a card from the deck holder on his left wrist and inserting it into the card holder card to it. Both D-Wheels received a speed counter from the effect of Speed World. He picked another one and placed it on his disk. "I'll set a facedown card as well," he continued. "And summon Timeman in attack mode!" When he threw the monster's card down, a humanoid appeared wrapped in silver steel armour and helmet (1800 ATK). It glanced at Zack's monster through the visor on the helmet.

"Timeman, attack Frembell Dragunov!" Daisuke declared as his monster lunged forward. "Century Draw!" The armoured warrior drew a long blade from the sheath on its waist and thrust it toward the chest of Zack's monster.

"Ungh," Zack grunted as his LP depleted (4000-9003100)

As the dragon roared and burst into flames, Zack started to smile, "The jokes on you, junior! Whenever Dragunov is destroyed, he hits you for 500 points of damage - and that's not all! I activate the trap, Backfire! Whenever a FIRE type monster on my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 500 more points of damage!" With that, Timeman's spear was hurtled back at Daisuke, engulfed in flames. Daisuke winced as the holographic flames licked at his body as his Life Point counter fell to 3000. Suddenly, Timeman was surrounded by a bright light as it slowly scattered into tiny particles.

"I now activate Timeman's effect," he explained. "During my End Phase, I can remove it from play. Turn end!"

'_Removed from play, eh? He's planning something - and I don't like the looks of that face down.'_

"Draw!" Yelled Zack, as he gained his second speed counter.

"Hm. I activate the Speed Spell, Blazing Ceremony! Whenever I have two or more speed counters, I can Ritual Summon a FIRE monster from my hand, so long as I send monsters to the graveyard whose levels equal that of the one I want to summon!

"So...by sending my Level 7 Firestorm Prominence to the graveyard...I can Ritual Summon my Legendary Flame Lord!" As a large, flaming crocodile appeared on the field, it exploded to reveal a brown-haired magician, wearing torn robes and weilding a dark blue staff, encrusted with a red jewel at the top (2400/2000).

"Now, Flame Lord, attack Daisuke directly!"

"Facedown card, open!" Daisuke retaliated as his trap card revealed itself. "I activate Time Barrier! By discarding a card from my hand while Timeman is removed form play, this negates your attack!" He slipped a card into the graveyard slot as a bright flash deflected the sea of flame aimed for him by Legendary Flame Lord. After narrowly dodging a cluster of branches as they approached the lake near the end of the track, Zack resumed his turn.

"Hmph! Negation won't save you from the heat! I summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200) and end my turn." A large green turtle appeared with a crude UFO attached to it's back, filled with flames, as the duel passed over to Daisuke.

"Draw!" Daisuke said and added a new card to his hand as both players gained their 3rd speed counters. The bright light returned and took the shape of Timeman. "Now that it's my standby phase, Timeman returns and gains 700 attack points!" The warrior roared ferociously and flexed its arms. (ATK 1800 - 2500)

"Next, I summon Time Mechanic!" he continued. A skinny female appeared. She wore a bulky yellow jumpsuit and a pair of goggles over her messy black hair and held a wrench in her left hand (DEF 800). A purple vortex appeared beside her and the sound of a roaring motor came as a sleek yellow motorcycle appeared (ATK 500).

"When Time Mechanic is summoned to the field, I can revive Time Bike from my graveyard," Daisuke explained. "If you recall, I discarded it for the cost of Time Barrier. Now, Timeman, mount Time Bike and attack!" The motorcycle parked next to Timeman as the warrior climbed on and its vehicle zoomed toward Legendary Flame Lord (ATK 3000).

"You see, Time Bike is a union monster that can be equipped to Timeman and increase its attack power by 500 points!" Daisuke said as his assault bounded toward Zack's monster. Zack winced as his LP dropped (3100-6002500). That jump over the lake was coming hard and fast.

"Daisuke!" He shouted as they boarded the ramp. "You ready for this!?" With that, he sped up and went over the edge. Daisuke nodded and followed suit. The turn ahead was sharp so he turned the handlebar in the air. He hit the ground with a thud that made his body vibrated and his sight go blurry for a second and shot to the left as he turned the corner after Zack.

"Turn end," he said as he regained his balance and sight.


End file.
